


[Podfic] Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic on Helium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofAziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Onceby Lamia of the DarkAs the title says.





	[Podfic] Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401115) by [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark). 



> This was a delightful little crack fic and I really enjoyed having a little fun with it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy either or both versions I made. I wanted to get to record some fun stuff while I had some helium and I thought crack fic might fit in the spirit of that but I also wanted to provide version without the helium because this is a really delightful piece. :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also apologies since I mispronounced the authors name ^^;; I'll try and get a version out where that's fixed but I'm at least lamp shading it here for now)

## MP3 and Stream

  


**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
helium |  [[link to helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/aziraphaleactuallyhelpsacustomerforoncenohelium/Aziraphale%20Actually%20Helps%20a%20Customer%20For%20Once%20-%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:02:25  
normal voice |  [[link to no helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/aziraphaleactuallyhelpsacustomerforoncenohelium/Aziraphale%20Actually%20Helps%20a%20Customer%20For%20Once%20-%20no%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:02:47


End file.
